Boots
Saturday, 19 August 2000 BOOTS ON TOP - Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) may well be called a star network of sorts. IBC-13 doesn't have the star power of, say, ABS-CBN and GMA-7, but it has an actress whose name is revered as president and chairman, Ms. Boots Anson-Roa. She was appointed of the network, which was sequestered by the government in 1986. Boots did that with the help of her board, the staff and crew, and Viva-Vintage, which supplies IBC-13 with most of its primetime shows. Boots virtually gave up her acting career to run IBC-13, but then she couldn't say no to Erap. Perhaps after her stint as network executive, Boots is ready for a higher post. A Cabinet or diplomatic position? Perhaps a slot in the LAMP Senate slate? SNOOKY, CHIN-CHIN ET AL - But back to the stars of IBC-13, which should include Snooky Serna-Go. She anchors with her co-anchor Anne Marie Soriano in the afternoon newscast IBC Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 4:30 to 5 p.m.). Heard that Snooky will be given her own talk show. Keep it up, Cookie. The esoteric Chin-Chin Gutierrez hosts the weekly magazine program Good Take (Mondays, 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight), which features inspiring stories of Filipino achievers. At the IBC-13 presscon, Chin-Chin dressed in Igorot costume invoked the gods and spirits of the mountains, forests, and ri-vers to bless the shows of the network. Ethnic music, lighted candles, and incense blended with her invocation, which spoke of love, peace, forgiveness, and protection of the environment. More down to earth was Manilyn Reynes whose show, Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays, 10:30 to 11 a.m.), deals with keeping the family hale as the title says happy and healthy. Two former That's Entertainment mainstays are with IBC-13's news department, Precious Hipolito-Castelo and Manuel Llige. Precious (remember her in "child abuse"?) recently married Quezon City Councilor Winnie Castelo. Manuel is president of Alabang Jaycees. Lara Fabregas leads the cool gang in DMZ TV (Tuesdays, 8 to 9 p.m.), which appeals to and groove with the young. Francis Magalona's pretty and smart daughter, Maxene, hosts Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (Sundays, 10 to 10:30 a.m.), under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo, who's wrapping a college course in La Salle. Have fun and learn is the theme of Maxene's show, now on its 5th season. Elmer Mercado is the veteran news anchorman of IBC-13 as he anchors the late-night newscast Ronda Trese (Monday to Friday, 11 to 11:30 p.m.) with his co-anchor Ida Bernasconi. CREDENTIALS - Of course the funny trio of Jun Urbano, Gary Lising, and Giselle Sanchez topbill the comedy talk show Last Fool Show (Fridays, 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight), a fine way to cap Friday night. Jun and Gary are friends from way back Ateneo schoolmates. And don't sneeze at Giselle's credentials: Poveda High valedictorian and UP magna cum laude. So there you have a partial list of IBC-13 stars, not counting those brights names provided by Viva-Vintage. 'IBC 13' Anchors *Snooky Serna-Go *Anne Marie Soriano *Elmer Mercado *Ida Bernasconi Celebrities *Chin-Chin Gutierrez *Eddie Ilarde *Boots Anson-Roa *Lara Fabregas *Chiqui Roa-Puno *Jong Cuenco *Pia Pilapil *Paco Arespacochaga *Miniong Villegas *Jojo Alejar *Timmy Cruz *Ladine Roxas *Medwin Marfil *Rengie Galvez *JC Castro *Tone Wijangco *Celine Hoffman *Jun Urbano *Gary Lising *Giselle Sanchez *Maxene Magalona *Manilyn Reynes *Jeff Arcilla *Lou Veloso *Arlene Tolibas Programs *''Alas Dose sa Trese'' - the noontime variety show *''DMZ TV'' - the weekly interactive MTV-style dance variety show *''Last Fool Show'' - the weekly late-night comedy talk show *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' - the weekly children's program *''IBC Express Balita'' - the afternoon news program *''Ronda Trese'' - the late-night news program *''IBC Headliners'' - the top-of-the-hour newsbreak. *''Good Take'' - the weekly tele-magazine program *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' - the health and medical magazine sitcom